Anthony Stark (Earth-12131)
| Quotation = We got it Fury. The Agent's ready. Save the world. Yadda, yadda. | Speaker = Iron Man | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Tony Stark was the hero known as Iron Man, a visionary playboy and billonaire inventor who created one of the most advanced pieces of technology on Earth. He was both a founder member of the Avengers and the secret group known as the Illuminati, apart from being one of the few heroes who help S.H.I.E.L.D. both in field and plannification. The Pulse One day, a mysterious Pulse hit Earth, a phenomenon which affected technology worldwide, left strange energy signatures, and traces of an unknown material. Tony was the first superhero to become part of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newest Agent's team to rescue Black Widow from A.I.M., and later helped to re-establish the connections of the Helicarrier and its flight deck after the Pulse. After facing Hydra forces, led by Viper and Baron Zemo, Captain America along Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Thor, and Mr. Fantastic to collect all the things they know about the Pulse and the enemies they faced. After the reunion they arrived to the conclusion that the Pulse was a charged cloud of an "Isotope-8", a kind of compound capable of multiplicate people's powers, that crashed the Earth, leaving all this energy lost in the planet and that was what their enemies were looking for. The heroes realized they could use this Iso-8 for good, boosting agents' and heroes' abilities against the new enhanced villains. Ulterior Motive Later, Tony alerted S.H.I.E.L.D. from Servo-Guards attacking the Avengers Mansion, after discovering they where actually hacked Servo-Guards, he and S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to investigate who was controlling them instead of their creator, Doctor Doom. After Sentinels also attacked the Avengers Mansion, Stark discovered who was controlling them was apparently Crimson Dynamo. But after defeating him, the heroes realized Crimson Dynamo's armor was also being controlled, by an unknown party. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. After Nick Fury and Maria Hill were kidnapped while attending to a diplomatic engagement in the Latverian Embassy, Tony Stark became the acting director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Congressional voices started trying to run S.H.I.E.L.D. their own way, increasing the pursuit to find them. After finding a coded message from Fury, Tony and Reed Richards managed to find their location, Ryker's Island, where a jailbreak was being used as a cover. After defeating the leader of the breakout, Fixer, peace was restored and Nick and Maria retrieved from the island by pilot Ben Grimm, also known as the superhero The Thing. After their return, Nick Fury revealed a new alliance of supervillains was born: The Syndicate. Avengers vs. X-Men When the Phoenix Force returned Earth, it manifested within five X-Men, who retreated to their base on Utopia, and created a new type of Iso-8. Iron Man was among the Avengers who believed the Phoenix Force was way too powerful for the X-Men to leave them control it to their cravings, and that it would ultimately corrupt them and destroy the world. After facing Emma Frost, the Avengers concluded the Phoenix Force was indeed corrupting those five X-Men. The Avengers continued to face the X-Men and other enemies trying to get their hands on the Phoenix Force's powers, and ultimately, the Phoenix Force left the mutants, and Earth. With their differences settled, both the Avengers and the X-Men continued to fight in the same side. The Syndicate An alliance sealed by Doctor Doom resulted in the creation of a mega-group composed of different criminal organizations with the aim to control the Iso-8. Tony helped to discover that the villains used magic from The Hand in order to bring back to life one of Captain America's old enemies from the World War II, the Red Skull. | Powers = Seemingly those of Tony Stark of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Tony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Varies between Iron Man Armor Model 35, Iron Man Armor MK V and Iron Man Armor MK VII. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Iron Man's cynical attitude is obviously influenced by actor Robert Downey Jr.'s interpretation of the character in the movies Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Marvel's The Avengers and upcoming Iron Man 3. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional)